Nagisa (Assassination Classroom)
How Nagisa joined the Tourney Nagisa is one of the students in Class 3-E, the main student character, and the manga's narrator. Nagisa is seen as one of the weakest students in the class due to his small stature and mediocre physical abilities that are comparable to some of the girls in the class. However, he is actually the most talented to become an assassin out of all the students, something that is acknowledged by Koro-sensei and Karasuma. He is able to draw closer whilst hiding his blood lust to make a surprise attack and is able to make his opponents falter through his blood lust alone. Nagisa usually writes down Koro-sensei's weaknesses, which at first seem minor (since they don't look like major weaknesses). However, some of them are eventually revealed to be useful as the students are almost able to kill Koro-sensei because of one of these weaknesses. Outwardly friendly and polite to his friends and everyone, he hides a somewhat darker side of him as an assassin that isn't noticeable during daily classes and is only revealed during training and assassination time. When engaged in battle, Nagisa becomes a brutal assassin who would throw away his life if it meant killing his target. According to Karasuma, whenever Nagisa unleashes his killing intent, he isn't training and truly goes for a kill. At home, Nagisa lives with his chronically absent father and abusive mother. His mother tries to live vicariously through him by making him follow her exact life plan for him, because she experienced a lot of failure in life, and was also never allowed to look like a "pretty girl" by her parents. This causes her to constantly tell him she wishes he was born a girl and make him grow his hair long, which she only lets him tie up because if she unties it he still looks like a girl. His mother is also the foundation for his assassination talents, because whenever he tries to defy her when she is in what he perceives as a "gloomy" moment, she grabs and screams at him, so he learned to tell the difference between her "cheerful" and "gloomy" moments, in order to prevent some of her abuse. Nagisa realizes that this is similar to the "Wavelengths of Consciousness" that the "God of Death", the world's best assassin, talks about. After this realization, he tells Koro-Sensei he has the talent to be an assassin in a career planning meeting. His home life improves and his desire to be an assassin wanes after he saves his mother from an assassin, which in turn gave him time to realize his talents can be used to save people and she realized that she can't hold onto him forever. When the time comes for Class 3-E to finally end Koro-Sensei's life, Nagisa offers to deal the killing blow, which he regrettably does. During the graduation ceremony, Nagisa learns, much to his joy, that before his death, Koro-Sensei talked with his father as well and helped him reconcile with his mother. During his time with Koro-Sensei, Nagisa eventually realizes that he wants to be a teacher like him. After completing his studies, he becomes an intern at Paradise High School assigned to a dysfunctional class full of male delinquents and gang members, much to his chagrin. Nevertheless, he sets to work teaching and rehabilitating delinquent students while intimidating them into compliance with his blood lust. In addition, Kaede implies that he will begin teaching at the old Class-E building in the future. He is also shown to have trimmed his long hair, although he sadly notes that he has not grown significantly taller at all since then. When Sumire Hara asks Kayano how things are between her and Nagisa, she bashfully replies that he's focused on his career at the moment. A month before the second Tourney, Nagisa is contracted to kill a mafia boss. Suddenly, a dragon with the statue of a male appeared and killed the boss instead. Seeking to redeem himself, Nagisa seeks to kill the dragon, Kavaxas. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nagisa prepares to load his M1911A1. After the announcer calls his name Nagisa loads a magazine into his M1911A1, then swings his knife as the camera zooms saying "We are assassins. Our target, is our teacher." Special Moves M1911A1 (Neutral) Nagisa shoots his M1911A1 at the opponent. B can be tapped for more shots. Animal hunt (Side) Nagisa dashes to his opponent and stabs his knife three times. Tiger Knife (Up) Nagisa jumps skyward stabbing his knife. Locking Slash (Down) Nagisa runs to his opponent. If he does, he locks his opponent's arms and slashes his/her back. Bloodlust (Hyper Smash) Nagisa flares up and goes into a wild frenzy. In this state, his attack and speed are quintupled. His attacks will also pierce guards. This lasts 45 seconds. Contract Done (Final Smash) Nagisa runs to his opponent and if he hits, does two diagonal slashes to the opponent's chest, drives his knife into the opponent, then finishes by shooting him/her in the head, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Nagisa sheaths his weapons and says "I get it, why even bother." #Nagisa shoots his M1911A1 in four directions saying "Well, it's just that most teachers I know wouldn't go that far for a student." #Nagisa shoots a blueprint and says "Could you maybe not write problems like this on the back of our test?" On-Screen Appearance Nagisa dives out of a crate with his weapons ready and says "Need to make sure these get checked in." Trivia *Nagisa's rival is a demodragon named Kavaxas. *Nagisa Shiota shares his Japanese voice actress with Song. *Nagisa Shiota shares his French voice actor with Wild Fang, Billy Biggle, Sabo, Bear, Plasm Wraith, Yosuke Hanamura, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gordo, Armin Arlert, Mangoruby, Nagamasa Azai, Hendrickson, Yukio Okumura, Kyoshiro Senryo, Mikaela Hyakuya and Gieve. *Nagisa Shiota shares his German voice actress with Hanbei Takenaka, Yueying, Lizalfos, Eileen Bogard, Samantha X and Phosphora. *Nagisa Shiota shares his Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. Category:Assassination Classroom characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes